


Rhett’s Hair

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [27]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: A pair of drabbles that I wrote for Appa for one of my follower giveaways 🖤
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Rhett’s Hair (Fluffy Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apparentlynotreallyfinnish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/gifts).



> Originally posted to Tumblr April 2019

Link sat on the couch in the common room of their dorm with legs spread to accommodate the large man relaxed between them on the floor. Freshly showered, Rhett’s hair was damp and unstyled; drying naturally. Link played with the auburn whorls as Rhett focused on a video game.

“You should wear it like this. It looks… real nice.” Link wrapped the curls around his fingers, admiring how they sprung back upon release.

“You’re kidding. All weird and curly? It’s just not cool, brother.”

Link disagreed, but didn’t argue. Not while Rhett let him play with it however he liked.


	2. Rhett’s Hair (Smutty Version)

Link threaded his fingers through Rhett’s gorgeous curls.

“I love your hair, baby.”

Rhett pulled out Link’s cock. Staring at it hungrily; wetting his lips, admiring it bobbing between Link’s shaky legs. He dove down to take the length into his throat, testing his gag reflex.

Link tugged at Rhett’s hair as he pushed his hips against his mouth.

The idea of Rhett teary eyed with a mouthful of cock would’ve been enough to get Link hard and leaking. The actuality of it was enough to have him tapping a warning on Rhett’s shoulder. One he hoped Rhett would ignore.


End file.
